


Weed and Pica

by pastelairel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelairel/pseuds/pastelairel
Summary: Two years after the events of the movie, the former Mad Burnish make edibles. Galo accidentally eats four. Chaos ensues.(Post-movie)





	Weed and Pica

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME THESE HAD WEED IN THEM." Galo had already eaten four before he finally was stopped.

"You kind of just started shoveling them down when you saw brownies. You're about to have the most INTENSE high, Galo." Lio lay on the couch in their apartment.

"But you're only twenty!! You shouldn't even be doing weed!!"

"I shouldn't have been a terrorist, either."

Meis and Gueira were sharing the recliner, apparently not as nervous about PDA when high than when they were sober. "Isn't regular weed edible?" Gueira asked, "I mean, why didn't we just eat it straight instead of making brownies?"

"Gueira." Meis looked his friend(? Lio wasn't sure on their relationship) in the eyes. "You're such a dumbass."

"Hey!! I mean this, like, genuinely."

"They make edibles for a reason…" Lio commented.

"I gotta sit down." Galo apparently didn't notice Lio and just sat on the smaller man's chest. Lio made a sound that was a mix of pain and having the wind knocked out of him.

"GALO--"

Meis and Gueira struggled to hold in a laugh as Galo jumped up.

"LIO I'M SO SORRY--"

"PLEASE DO NOT LOOK AT MY CROTCH RIGHT NOW--"

"You guys ever eaten soap?" Gueira suddenly interrupted.

"YEAH I'VE EATEN SOAP!!" Lio sat up and crossed his legs.

"Why have you two eaten soap!!!" Galo flopped on the free space on the couch.

"Three." Meis added. "I ate soap once."

"What the hell, you guys!!"

"Galo, you've never eaten soap??" Lio tilted his head at Galo and Galo suddenly thought his boyfriend was REALLY attractive even though he ate soap once.

"No!! Why have you guys eaten soap!!"

"Well," Meis said, "it's not the weirdest thing to eat." Gueira and Meis were now sitting in such a way that Gueira was on Meis's lap. And yet they claim they aren't dating, Lio thinks.

"What IS the weirdest thing you guys have...have…..ohhhhhhhhH what the fucukkkkk"

"Aaand that's the high."

"I've eaten dirt before. Meis tricked me." Gueira looked at the ceiling. "It was desert dirt, so it dried out my mouth."

"Oh, you too??" Lio said.

"whattr bthrbfnn the fuckkk guys"

"I ate dirt, but only when I was younger." Meis commented. "Gueira, I wanna eat your hair."

"Please don't eat it it's like a solid object"

"Makes me wanna eat it more."

"dhfjfjjjguyyyssss i i i think i'm dying"

"Galo, you ate like four. And they had a really high concentration. We only ate like one, and we actually get high often."

"whatyggy did you sayyyyy"

"Oh, I ate a cicada shell when I was three." Lio suddenly changed the topic, now changing his sitting to a manspread. He takes an edible from the coffee table. "I don't remember it but Mom wouldn't let me live it down until she died."

"duudue dead relatives club fist bump" Galo held up a fist, and Lio fist bumped him. "yeaaaaaaaa"

"I wanna be like Galo, give me like three more." Gueira reached over and grabbed three, like the feral goblin he is.

"Gueira." Meis looked at him intensely in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I bite your hair."

“... you may bite it.” Gueira holds up a finger. “Once.”

"whsydhdb the fucjk guys"

"Guys are you dating??" Lio had finished his brownie and was now much more high.

Meis bit into Gueira's hair for a moment, before stopping. "It...it is like a solid object. It's super, like, solid."

"Meis, you wanna join Galo in seeing God?" Lio started on his third brownie. "I think he's meeting God."

"lio you're god"

"No, I'm not."

"you,,, re MY gofndd"

"Galo I love you shdjdodjnskkdjdkdjdkdkdk" Apparently, the edibles just started working for Lio. 

"Meis your hair smells like jasmine I really like it." Gueira had his nose buried in Meis' hair.

Meis, the most sober one there, just let Gueira do that. "I once had to have surgery to remove hair from my stomach…"

"meis what thrbf fuck" Lio adjusted himself on the couch so that he was on Galo's chest. "galo. galo. galo. you imbecile."

"whyyy am i an imbecile"

"big-tiddied idiot. absolute hunk. you fool"

Gueira chimed in, "dknnn….don't, uh, don't…...uhhhh…..don't do sex…..right here….now….."

"fuys i duckgin think i met god. he's a lesbian." Galo's eyes were closed. Lio wonders what he's seeing.

"absolutely wonderful, honey. what does he look like" Lio was face-down in Galo's tits. Luckily he was laying on the couch so that his stomach was on the cushion. Boyfriend tits...

"he's got tits"

"YOU TWO are absolutely wonderful. meis and i are going to eat each others' hair"

"fucknfj…i miss my moms. and my sister. does god know them?" Lio sounded very sad all of a sudden.

"yeah, he does. he loves them and loves you"

"hhhbnhhdbbbbbbbbgbrbrbbrbrbrbrb T_T"

Meis eventually joined in on the party and got high enough to meet God with them. 

Galo ate soap.

It was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all at midnight at the prompting of the promare hell discord server. thank you guys. i didn't even proofread this


End file.
